


Turnabout

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - very light, Bottom John, First Time, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt:Take of your clothes!Uhm…NOTake ‘em of we’re going to have sexAren’t you supposed to be straight?Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just as surprised that John bottomed in this particular fic as he is.

John couldn’t take it anymore. Sherlock looked too damned sexy in that bloody purple shirt. God, the way he moved. Sherlock was sex personified. John didn’t know what he was going to say until the words were out of his mouth. “Take off your clothes!”

Sherlock stopped his pacing, his hands on his hips. “Um… NO.” Even just standing there, he looked tantalising.

John stood and approached him, his heartrate elevated and his pupils blown. He stopped mere inches from Sherlock and growled deep in his throat. “Take ‘em off, we’re going to have sex.”

Brow wrinkled, Sherlock asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be straight?” Even as he asked, he moved closer to John, his own pupils blowing wide.

“As you always remind me, I’m an idiot. What do I know?” He started to kiss Sherlock, but he was stopped by a hand to the chest.

“I can’t do this if you don’t know what you want. If you change your mind again tomorrow…" No, Sherlock could never survive that.

John brought his hands up and grasped Sherlock’s biceps. “Sorry. Bad time for a joke. What I meant was, I was an idiot. I’ve loved you for ages. I just didn’t let myself act on it. I’ve finally realised how stupid I was being. I love you and that is never going to change. I want you too, all of you. All of this.” He leaned in for a kiss again and this time it was allowed.

John turned Sherlock and walked him backwards until he slammed him against the main door to the flat. With Sherlock pressed up against the door, John kissed him passionately. At the same time, his hands flew to the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt and started unbuttoning it, seeking to get it off of him as fast as possible.

Something bubbled up in Sherlock’s chest, something fierce and possessive. He spun them around, reversing their positions. During the manoeuvre, he managed to grasp John’s wrists pinned them against the door above John’s head.

John licked his lips, his pupils blown wide. He’d always been the dominant one when it came to sex, but being manhandled by Sherlock was definitely having an unexpected effect on him. All he could do was groan when Sherlock kissed him aggressively and he felt himself getting painfully hard in his jeans.

Thrusting his knee between John’s legs, Sherlock delighted in John’s willing surrender. Obviously he was correct in his deduction about John’s suppressed submissive streak. Sherlock bit John’s earlobe. “I've waited for you for so long, John. Are you mine?” he growled low in his chest.

“God, yes,” John said, panting. He had been Sherlock’s from the moment he first stepped into the lab at Barts, he just hadn’t known it. Now he did.

Smiling, Sherlock held John’s wrists in one hand and used his other to unfasten his jeans. Soon he took out John’s erection and held it in his hand. When he stroked it, the doctor threw his head back, hitting the door hard. “No. Not like this.” Sherlock released him. “Into my bedroom, now and strip. I want to see all of you.”

John was surprised to find himself obeying. He practically flew to Sherlock’s bedroom, stripping as he went and letting his clothes fall where they may. He hopped on one foot as he struggled out of his jeans and pants by the bed, then he tossed them aside. Standing by the bed, he watched as Sherlock undressed in a far more seductive manner, his long fingers taking their time with the fastenings of his clothes.

Sherlock smirked at John as he undressed. “A bit eager, are we?” He finally shed the last of his clothes. “That's fine. So am I."

“Sher-” John was cut off by Sherlock diving in for a kiss. The next thing he knew, he was on the bed with Sherlock atop him, their lips and limbs locked together as they explored one another.

Sherlock drew back, resting his weight on his elbows. “I want to fuck you.” His eyes glittered, shifting colours faster than John could keep up.

It had been a long time since John had bottomed for anyone. Generally he preferred to top. If there was anyone he was willing to bottom for, however, it was Sherlock Holmes. He could already imagine Sherlock inside him, filling him, moving... “Yes. God, yes.” He seemed to be a man of few words tonight now that Sherlock had turned everything around on him.

Sherlock reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a tube of lube. He’d kept it there on the slim hope that this might happen. Slapping John’s thigh with his free hand, he ordered, “Move up on the bed properly.” Together, they shifted so they lay on the bed lengthwise.

The entire time Sherlock slicked up his fingers, he kept his eyes locked on John’s. John returned his gaze steadily. The moment Sherlock touched John’s bollocks, he brought their lips together aggressively.

John moaned under him, spreading his legs wider. He would have done anything Sherlock had suggested in that moment, anything at all. When Sherlock’s fingers drifted lower, over his perineum then to his hole, he gasped. Unable to remain still, he hooked on leg over Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock took his time, circling John’s entrance until his finger was sucked in by John's relaxed hole. He fingered the muscles until he could work in a second then a third finger without causing discomfort.

Meanwhile, John lay, quivering, beneath Sherlock. He had forgotten how good it could feel, being opened slowly. Sherlock’s long, gorgeous fingers were touching him in al the right... “God! Fucking... Sherlock! Right there!” It had never been this good with anyone else. Sherlock had magic fingers.

Sherlock laughed and ran his fingers over John’s prostate again. And again. “If you like that, just wait until I get my cock in you.” Sherlock rutted against John’s thigh, then he withdrew his fingers, enjoying John’s cry at the loss.

“Sherlock, please,” John begged.

“Don't worry, pet, I’ve got you.”

John didn’t even blink at Sherlock’s words, just nodded, thankful that Sherlock was in control. He didn’t even think to question it. “Right. Rig...” At that moment, Sherlock pushed into him, filling him and John cried out incoherently.

Sherlock started fucking him slowly at first, then John begged, “Harder.” Soon Sherlock was pounding into John so hard that John had both legs wrapped around Sherlock’s waist and was hanging on for dear life.

Sherlock’s back was hunched and he had his face buried at John’s neck. He was muttering the entire time. “Mine. My love. My boy. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

In return, John kept up a long string of “Oh, God" and “Yes" and “Fucking hell".

John’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head and his body seized as he came, hot come splashing over both their stomachs. As he clamped down over Sherlock, he too came, filling John with his come. Sherlock collapsed to the side and they lay there, side by side, spent, for several long minutes.

Eventually, John began to giggle, Sherlock joining in.

“That's not exactly how I expected things to go,” John said through his laughter.

“That's because you’re an idiot,” Sherlock pointed out. “Then again, practically everyone is.”

John propped himself up on his elbow. “Are you speaking from experience?” He gestured between them with his free hand meaningfully. “You know with...”

“Sex? Actually, you’re the only one. My experience was strictly theoretical until tonight.”

“Bloody hell, you’re a prodigy. Just wait until you have more experience. You may kill me.” John got a serious look. “Why now? Why me?”

“Obvious. I have come to... care about you, somewhat.”

“I love you too, you git.” John leant forward and kissed Sherlock. This time it was tender and full of the emotion they both felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
